Inhumans Vol 2 1
| next = ''Inhumans'' #2 }} "Sonic Youth" is the title to the first issue of the twelve-part Inhumans comic book maxi-series. The story was written by Paul Jenkins with artwork and inks by Jae Lee. Lee also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was colored by Avalon Studios and lettered by Richard Starkings and Dave Lanphear of Comicraft. The story was edited by Jimmy Palmiotti and Joe Quesada with Nanci Dakesian as managing editor. This issue shipped with a November, 1998 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Plot Black Bolt flies over Attilan surveying the realm, which is now located on the recently risen island of Atlantis. He visits his mad brother Maximus in jail, and Maximus tries to mess with his psyche by bringing up Black Bolt's involvement in the deaths of their parents. He continues going through the motions of meting out his kingly duties, which causes some dismay amongst the other members of the Royal Family. Medusa is concerned because of the level of control he must constantly master in order to keep his powers in check. Karnak is likewise concerned, as he detects absolutely no flaws in Black Bolt's command - noting that it is only a matter of time before something cracks. During a meal in the grand hall, the family members bicker amongst each other, with Triton awkwardly expressing concern about Black Bolt, and speaking as if he weren't even in the room. Gorgon makes his typical snide comments, and Crystal expresses her displeasure by throwing her drink at him. Black Bolt ponders what he might say to his wife and cousins if he could but speak. The one word that comes to his mind is "Relax". Appearances * Blackagar Boltagon * Medusalith Amaquelin * Crystal Amaquelin * Gorgon Petragon * Karnak Mander-Azur * Triton * Lockjaw * Marista * Maximus the Mad * Aeric * Agon * Galactus * Grimal * Human soldiers * Rynda * Tauron * Vel * House of Agon * Humans * Inhumans * Dogs * Atlantic Ocean * Atlantis :* Attilan * Earth's moon * Force field * Rifle * Bulldozer * Space ship * Tank * Flight * Sonic projection * Trichokinesis * Weakness detection Notes & Trivia flies over Attilan.]] * The Inhumans were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared as a group in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #45 in December, 1965. * This series is published under the "Marvel Knights" imprint. * This issue is UPC barcode number 759606038855 00111. * This issue shipped to retailers on September 30th, 1998. * This issue shipped with a Dynamic Forces variant cover, also illustrated by Jae Lee. * This issue is reprinted in the Inhumans by Paul Jenkins trade paperback collection. * King Agon and Queen Rynda appear in flashback only in this issue. The story of their demise was originally chronicled in flashback in ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #95 in January, 1972. * This is the first, and to date, the only known appearance of Aeric and his unnamed daughter. * This is the first appearance of Marista, who is Medusa's handmaiden. * Reference is made to Grimal in this issue, though the character does not make an appearance. He is the father of Aeric. * Reference is made to Tauron in this issue, though the character does not make an appearance. He is the father of Grimal, and the grandfather of Aeric. * Reference is made to Vel in this issue, though the character does not make an appearance. He is the second cousin of Tauron. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Inhumans Vol 2 Category:1998/Comic issues Category:November, 1998/Comic issues Category:Bob Harras/Editor-in-Chief Category:Paul Jenkins/Writer Category:Jae Lee/Penciler Category:Jae Lee/Inker Category:Jae Lee/Cover artist Category:Jae Lee/Cover inker Category:Avalon Studios/Colorist Category:Richard Starkings/Letterer Category:Dave Lanphear/Letterer Category:Comicraft/Letterer Category:Nanci Dakesian/Managing editor Category:Joe Quesada/Editor Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Editor Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries